rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Skalbjorn
Skålbjörn is a Fremennik character and leader of the Bjornheim Raiders. Character name: Skalbjorn (When disguised, Grarfeldr) Age: Unknown. Appearance: 5'11" tall, broad shouldered with long, dirty-blonde hair and a split-beard, muscular but with somewhat of a beer gut from nights of drinking and feasting. Often seen in a long, iron maille shirt with steel breastplate, wearing a wolf-fur cloak to protect from the Northern elements. Generally carries a large axe named Blodox, and a bow name Veidrbogi. When appearing as Grarfeldr, a grey robe/cloak covers his armor, he holds a yew stave, and has a small steel hand-axe tucked in his belt, hidden beneath the cloak. History: Skalbjorn was born and raised in Relleka by his mother and father, inheriting many of the Fremennik traditions. His father, who was learned in the ways of hunting and Daggermouth slaying taught him how to use all types of weapons; Sword and shield, axe and bow, etc, so that Skalbjorn may one day pass the trials and become a full-fledged warrior of Relleka. As Skalbjorn grew, he passed the trials, defeating the Draugen in single-combat. He went on to hunt the polar grounds and creatures of the forest surrounding the Province, joining in raids on the Daggermouth and Trolls of the Northern Isles. As his skill and experience grew, he formed his own raiding party, entitled the Bjornheim Raiders. However, Skalbjorn longed for adventure and to sail across Gielinor, slaying foul creatures and learning of what the world had to offer. His travels took him to the Lunar Isles, whom his people had warned him of, but even knowing that, he observed the people and their ways, even lending his axe to keep the Suqah at bay. Though taught all his life to avoid magic, he could not help but notice how useful and harmless it was as he observed the Livid Farm. He disguised himself then as a wanderer, a large brimmed hat pulled over his face so that he would not be recognized, grey robes cloaking his armor, a worn stave of yew in his hand as he requested to be learned in the ways of Magic under the name Grarfeldr. Skalbjorn to this day leads the Bjornheim Raiders across the land, to seek glory and fame in the way of his ancestors. He has never allowed any Fremennik to know of his learning in magic, though may be seen wandering Gielinor from time to time in his disguise of grey cloak, observing and learning. Note: Skalbjorn's primary means of combat are Melee, while the magic is more something that he uses in secret for non-combat means. He also shows more sympathy for magic users than most Fremennik, while still feeling that it's use should be limited. The idea of the Wanderer was taken vaguely from Odin in Norse Mythology, who would have been said to wander Earth (Midgard) as an old man, cloaked in midnight blue, observing and interacting with human beings. The names of Skalbjorn's weapons, Blodox (Blood-axe) and Veidrbogi (Hunting Bow), as well as his name while in Wanderer form, Grarfeldr (Grey-cloak), were created using an Old Norse > English .pdf dictionary from York University, compiled by Ross G. Arthur. Skalbjorn is also a collector of Fremennik Relics, as lost by his kin on Waterbirth. (see right) Theme Song: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Humans Category:Warrior